yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Blister
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | gender = male | wc09deck = Sprint! Machiners | wc10deck = Blister's Machiners | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Blister, known as Saiga in the Japanese version is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Blister is a proclaimed "Jack-of-all-trades" in New Domino and a friend of Bolt Tanner. He resembles Jim Crocodile Cook (both are voiced by Tom Wayland) Biography Years before the current storyline, Blister's best friend, Aero, was severely injured in a Duel Runner crash. They were arguing in the middle of a tag Turbo Duel when Blister's head got a little too big after his offer to turn Pro and lost control of the Duel Runner. While Blister could have saved Aero, he got out of the way before they crashed. The only remaining memento of his friend is Aero's scorched "Machina Sniper" from the crash. Ironically, Aero could have escaped unscathed, but he went back in for "Machina Sniper" and was badly burned. This incident caused Blister to develop a grim outlook on Duel Monsters and on friendship in general. Following Bolt Tanner's instructions, Yusei Fudo seeks Blister's help in recovering his Duel Runner and Deck from the Securities. Blister ridicules him for planning to sneak into the Security's storage facility to steal it back, by telling him it's the same as getting caught. After Yusei assures Blister that Aero has no aversion to Blister after that day, he returns the favor by stalling Trudge after Trudge chases Yusei following Yusei's break-in. Blister manages to avoid capture and later springs Tanner and Yanagi from prison to prepare for the Fortune Cup. Before the Fortune Cup, Yusei tells Blister of his captured friends from Satellite, which Lazar uses to blackmail him into entering and Blister tells Yusei that he will call in a favor from an old friend to sneak into Satellite and check on them. He was with the gang when Yusei and Crow were finally reunited. After the Shadow Duel between Yusei and Kalin Kessler, he helped Yusei's friends retrieve Yusei's busted-up Duel Runner by pretending to be a member of Sector Security. He returns with Yusei and the rest of the Signers when they return to Satellite to take on the Dark Signers and is there to witness the fall of Martha, Yusei's foster mother. Following the defeat of the Dark Signers as well as Rex Goodwin, Blister meets up with Yusei again when he, Jack and Crow hear about the story of Tetsuzo Kuzuyama. Blister is present with Lazar, as Lazar leaves his family at Martha's refuge. His next appearance is at Martha's orphanage during episode 139, driving a bus he salvaged in a junk yard away from the city to avoid the falling Ark Cradle incase worst comes to worst. Deck The only card seen in either Blister's or Aero's Deck in the anime is "Machina Sniper". In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, Blister uses a "Machina" Deck titled "Sprint! Machiners!" In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, Blister uses a Machina Deck titled "Blister's Machiners". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters